


Testing the Waters

by Roddas



Series: The Overwatch Dating Game [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I can't belive this is the first thing I write after the genji fic lol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roddas/pseuds/Roddas
Summary: In the dating game, Strategy is everything.





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This was WILD to write lol

HE was here again.  
Striding in with a smile that exuded confidence and general air of a man whom knew how to get what he wanted.

Not today  
OH no not today. You had on your customer service face but inside you were livid. You had an accepted a contract job in Venice. Who wouldn’t want to work in Venice? Its Venice! Accommodations included? Practically a vacation, right?

Right.

At this point you weren’t even sure what Venice even LOOKED like. As it turned out the job not only included endless hours of sewing, repairing and maintain vintage dresses and costumes, but halfway during week 2 of your stay, your boss had the bright Idea to start selling vintage masks as well. The somewhat moderate workload had turned into an endless textile nightmare.  
And the cherry on top of this disaster was HIM.

HE had stridden in with less than a month’s time to Carnival and had put in an order for a custom vintage costumes.  
You had been 10 seconds away from laughing in his face when your boss ordered you to drop everything and start on his order Immediately. Aghast, you had tried to weakly protest about other orders but the look on your bosses face had shut you up quickly. What was even worse was the order itself, Antique Silk Brocade, Gold-lamé, silk charmeuse? Besides the fact this outfit could pay off all the loans of your graduating class and then some, the bolts of fabric were extremely hard to get a hold of. You had to witness more than one extremely worrying, probably illegal exchange with your boss and some sort of black market textile dealer.

Black market textile Dealer. What has the world come to.

Akande had waltzed in and was leaning against the counter. Oh how you wished you could describe his smirk as a shit eating grin but that was a extremely poor description for the smile that graced his strong features.  
“(Y/n).” he said His rich deep voice and accent thrumming around the syllables.

If this man wasn’t making your life hellish he might be kind of handsome. But he was so any pleasantries he was about to throw your way were going bounce off your jaded exterior and onto the marble floor.  
“Akande.” You replied flatly.

“I trust you’ve been well?” he asked, his eyes sweeping over you, drinking your image in.  
You were 5 seconds from throwing your precious cup of cappuccino at him. Trust you’ve been well! 

_You’ve been making my life a fucking nightmare!_  
Is what you said in your head.

“Sure.” Is what came from your mouth.  
He laughed way your brusque response.

Wanting to hurry the man away before anything else could happen, you quickly grabbed a nearby binder and shuffled through the many pages inside.  
“Your outfit will be ready in 2 weeks, you can pick it up once we send confirmation.”  
“Ah, good good” Akande replied, pretending to be distracted by the jewellery in the case below him.  
“uh” you looked down at the case as well, “did you want to get more accessories for the outfit? We have some rather lovely-“

“you know I was told this was one of the most prestigious costumers in Venice” He offhanded 

“uh”

“ I actually knew the proprietor before they came to own this property.”

_Where the hell was this going_ you wondered.

“So I was rather surprised to see you here when I first came in.”

“Well” you replied, unsure of his motives “ I was actually hired online because of my skills, thought I still had to compete for the job against other applicants.”

“Were you confident you would succeed?”

“I guess? The competition had been pretty tough, I was worried not being good enough for it but in the end, a few of us got hired so I guess they thought I was alright.”

He nodded in response. “We only better ourselves by playing against better opponents, I’m sure through this challenge that you improved yourself as well”

_Dude it was sewing not chess_ ,was the thought that crossed your mind. You had never thought of the skill to be all together that competitive. How would full contact Staystitching even work?  
“I suppose so. . . “

Straightening himself, he stood up from his slouched position to a more regal pose.

“But I digress, I didn’t solely come to small talk with you…”

_OH here it comes_

“ I am quite pleased with the work you’ve done so far, the progress images have been quite exquisite..”

_Enough with the hot air, just say it!_ Your internal monologue grumbled as he went on.

“ So pleased that I’ve decided to order 3 more original outfits, I have the specifications here. I trust you can finish them in a timely manner before the festivities?” 

_Oh sure! Of course, Mr. Ogundimu_ Is what your mind said  
“Are you insane? Maybe in hell ill be able to finish those on time!” Is what unfortunately coming out of your mouth

Akande froze mid-action , his hand on a paper he had produced from the inside of his fitted coat. A startled and curious look on his face at he stared at you.  
“ oh- OH my god” you managed to squeak before covering your mouth to posthumously silence yourself “ I’m so sorry I- “

Akande burst out into laughter, he actually doubled over clutching his stomach as he laughed, and needed to steady himself by placing a hand on the counter as he continued.  
Frozen in shock, you stood rooted in place, unsure of what would happen next.  
Straightening himself once more, he looked down at you, mirth still flitting on his face as he attempted composure

“ Oh y/n , you are filled with such surprises” He joked , offering the paper to you.  
Mutely you reached for the paper, too shocked to reply.  
“Ah one moment” he said, holding your hand in his before you could take the paper.  
You froze again, wide eyes meeting his own still glinting with good humor.  
“ Will I need to pick these up in hell once they are completed?” He teased

Spontaneous combustion seemed like a more merciful than having to stand there, your face turning red in embarrassment as he gave your hand a quick squeeze before letting go and stepping back.  
“Ill be back in a week to view your progress, ah, of course, that is if I haven’t succumbed to insanity by then” he winked before leaving you in the now quiet shop.

The gently tinkling of the bells above the door as it shut punctured the silence of the room as you deflated.  
You were going to die.  
-  
Akande left the shop in high spirits. Weeks ago when he had first met you, he had been intrigued by your indifferent manner. You had seemed so aloof but there was a passion in your skills he admired. He had strategized ways to get you to open up and engage more socially with him but after today it seemed as though those plans were unneeded. Perhaps next week he would move to the next stage of courting you, now that the ice had been demonstrably demolished by your bold and unexpected comment.  
Continuing down the road, he laughed to himself. He was going to deeply enjoy the challenge of wooing you.


End file.
